


A New Glimmer Of Hope...

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Related, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hope, Poetry, Spoilers, sadness.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Rey...Reborn...An Ending...Reys P.O.V.A 5 X + 1 Ficlet.Episode: IX. The Rise of Skywalker.(Disclaimer: I own nothing of anything whatsoever.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	A New Glimmer Of Hope...

ONE:  
All gone. Uncertainty...That threatened to haunt me until eternity.

TWO:  
All gone. Irrational...Doubts and fears. I held. Almost destroying my soul for so many years.

THREE:  
All gone. Visions...I felt of hope. Tinged with great sadness. For what came to pass offered unthinkable madness.

FOUR:  
All gone. Hatred...That burned within me growing stronger. Now nothing can hold me back any longer.

FIVE:  
All gone. Those...Who I truly held dear. Oh how I wish they were all still here.

PLUS ONE:  
Oh how magnificent!...What I see. Right there before me!  
All who are sadly gone...Returning...Glowing...Still leading me on!...

Epilogue:---

A serious voice asks..."Who are you?"  
An enthusiastic voice replies..."I am Rey Skywalker...Jedi Knight!"

The End.


End file.
